guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/E Obsidian Tank
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #Dumb build, works in DoA tho :p — Skuld 11:38, 15 January 2007 (CST) #What Skuld said. :D --Dirigible 11:43, 15 January 2007 (CST) #Standard DoA tank. BigAstro 12:16, 15 January 2007 (CST) #Staple in FoW OlliD 15:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) #''(your vote here)'' Unfavoured: #This build is just pointless as it hardly does anything to contribute to your team. Tanks with absolutely no damage dealing capabilities just don't work. You can easily make a quite highly damaging build with good survivability that takes pressure off your monks. Yes, this one absorbs a tonne of damage, most hits will be 0, but your monks are there for a reason and can easily heal you if you round up aggro properly, and even when you don't. You don't want to be sending them to sleep. Plus, if your team doesn't stand far back enough and enemies manage to slip past your body block to your casters, you're completely redundant. -- Hyperion` 07:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) :::groups of 5-15 mobs lvl 28-30 + enraged - this tank party wipe also- even with all of this tank's defensive skills/enchantments combined with a barrier/bond monk, it will be taking significant damage. — 11:32, 15 January 2007 (CST) ::::My bad. /sorry -- Hyperion` 14:55, 18 January 2007 (CST) #I think the E/R or E/Me is superior to this. More health means the AI of the enemies won't stay on you long if 60 AL Elementalists with 450-500 health are spamming SF on them. The E/.. version has 455~ health, so mobs will stay on you at least a bit longer. Plus, this can't keep up O-Flesh all the time. I think this is just a less effective version of an existing build.Skakid9090 21:57, 19 January 2007 (CST) Discussion I think Grasping Earth is the wrong choice as it provides armor to the enemies! Use Ward Against Foes instead! --129.13.72.153 12:06, 10 January 2007 (CST) :grasping earth only provides armor vs physical damage. note the variations section where i allow for ward against foes in teams that deal physical damage. in the majority of applications, this build will be used with a team of SF nukers or the like, who dont have to worry about grasping earth's downside. the benefits of grasping earth on the other hand are several- it costs much less energy, has a faster cast time, a faster recharge time (that allows it to be kept on foes constantly), and has the same slowing percentage and duration as ward against foes. the only other minus to grasping earth besides the physical armor is its slightly smaller radius of effect, and i think that is outweighed by the fact that it persists on targets that start moving away from the tank. — 12:36, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Though personally I think that there are some other ways to make a Warriar soak up enough damage in order to become a real tank, damage is always a good idea to add to the mix. I see that there is no points at all in the weapons section, and since you have such a high earth magic section, it may be a good idea to add an eaarh move of some kind.... :::how you utilize the build is up to you, but trying to put in damage is a waste of energy and casting time. the only damage skill i would consider adding is lightbringers gaze, in the optional slot. the entire purpose of the build is to take the pounding for your higher damage capable yet softer teammates, ie eles. — 10:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Who cares about dealing damage when there are 3 glyph sac meteor showers, some searing flames spam, and a SS/desecrate standing by, all just waiting for the right time to all hit the mobs at once? --Dirigible 11:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) Damn, I had a similar build I use only I call it a deadweight tank, I was going to post it a while ago but never got around to it. You snooze, you lose I guess. One skill I use that would be good in the optional slot is --TheDrifter 20:04, 30 January 2007 (CST)Protector's Defense. I'll add it to the optional slot list.--TheDrifter 20:04, 30 January 2007 (CST) :i took out protectors defense, its not a very good choice over something like bonetti's in the same situation. bonettis gives the same block bonus but more often, without costing energy, and actually giving energy back. — 09:39, 7 February 2007 (CST) general? extreme specialist more like — Skuld 12:16, 17 January 2007 (CST) :I want to know how you get the energy for this????? --Uagathy101 19:57, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::you get the energy from an earth focus and your bonder having balthazar's spirit on you. — 09:39, 7 February 2007 (CST) counters one skill in ravenheart that could devestate this build is diversion, especially when it happens to hit your obsidian flesh 82.17.96.235 18:16, 18 January 2007 (CST) Armor of Earth & Dolyak Sig The presence of both on the bar is not necessary or logical. You basically need one, just one, armor buff skill to counter the spike in physical damage as monsters get enraged and prevent it from going through to the bonder. I'd drop Armor of Earth on a warrior tank as it's one less spell to keep up. --Karlos 20:09, 30 January 2007 (CST) :its personal preference, but i disagree. you may be right if everything goes well and according to plan, but if the shit hits the fan and your bonder loses life barrier on you, he will get taken down by life bond pretty quickly. not to mention that even with all the prot spells up you WILL still take damage, and having both dolyak and armor up obviously lets you require less healing, so you are less of an energy drain on the healers and can hold out longer initially while youre gathering aggro. in any case, armor only needs to be recast every 30 sec, stoneflesh aura is the spell that really eats up the energy and casting time. — 09:39, 7 February 2007 (CST) Dervish Variant I believe that this build and the build Currently being Tested(Build:D/E_Obsidian_Dervish) Should be merged into a single article. both builds are focused to the same end... providing a tank for the Gate of Anguish (would u ppl STOP saying DoA the area was RENAMED!) -TehBuG- :they can be linked as related builds, but they should not be merged. they have different primary professions. and the entrance may have been renamed to gate of anguish, but the overall explorable areas combined are still the domain of anguish. — 09:39, 7 February 2007 (CST)